Slugterra: New kid on the block
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is my first Slugterra fan-fic so please review and favorite and ideas are welcome so is some help. Brodie and the slug slinginger are the same age of 22 just for those who are wondering. Also all characters, Mecha beasts, slugs and names are property of their respective owners.
1. Welcome to the gang

Slugterra: New kid on the block

Chapter one: Welcome to the gang

The story begins with me it was typical night sun just went down. "You ready Sparx" I asked my Tazerling slug. "Eep eep" Sparx squeaked "Then let's do this" I said as I pushed

the button on The Drop and then "YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO" I screamed in both fear and excitement and then within 3 minutes I was at

Slugterra "eep eep" squeaked Sparx as he was jumping in the direction of another Tazerling "Hi little guy" I said to the other Tazerling when all of sudden a Wolf-like mecha

come out of nowhere "That slug belongs to me" said Eli Shane "Eli dude it's me" I said waving both in a (wait a minute motion) "Mike it is you what are you doing in here in

Slugterra?" asked Eli as his Tazerling Joules jump into his hand? "Figured you could use some more help with protecting Slugterra right Sparx" I said and asked my Tazerling

"Eeep eeep" squeaked Sparx as he jumped in the air while he was on my shoulder. "Ok then come on let's introduce you to the others" Said Eli. On the way to the Hideout "Ok

Mike let me introduce to the gang this Trixie "hi there", Kord "What's up", and Pronto "Pronto also says his greetings", "Welcome to the Shane Gang Mike and Sparx" they all

said in unison to me and my Tazerling slug "Thanks you guys and girl, so when do I get my own mecha beast?" I said and asked "Well we did just get a new model mecha beast

but no one can even stay on the thing very long" Kord said "Yeah but they weren't me either" I said with confidence in my voice, Little did I know that the same mecha beast

that I was going to get was going to help me catch the attention of a certain female Slugterrain.

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Black mecha beast


	2. The Black Mecha

Slugterra: New kid on the block

Chapter Two: The Black Mecha

"Wow!" I gasped as I stared at the black fox Mecha. The blue slug energy added a warm

glow to the cold steel. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I anticipated

riding it. "Mike be careful!" Eli cautioned. I smirked, "it's just like riding a bike!"

"No way bro! It's way too dangerous!" Kord shook his head. Trixie

folded her hands and Brodie looked at me with an interested look in her eyes. I

block out their pleas as I got ready for the challenge. Taking a deep breath, I

rev up the engines. The machine lurched forward, and then jerked 6 feet upwards. "FLOPPERS! THIS MECHA IS AWSOME!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! I yelled as I clung onto the handlebars like a tick, praying that I was not going to lose my breakfast.

"Now what was that you were saying Kord about it being too dangerous" I said "Bro that was AWSOME! I've never seen someone stay on a Mecha like that" Kord said as he

patted me on the back when "Mike, Kord we got to go Locke and Lode are causing trouble in Brodie's cavern so mount up" Eli said "You got it Eli" said Kord "You bet Eli" I

stated as I got on my Mecha beast "So what are going to name your Mecha Mike" Eli Inquired "Well Eli thought about naming it (Shadow) so I'll go with that name" I

answered. As soon as we got to the cavern there was Locke and Lode holding Trini hostage. "Give us what we want and we will let you go!" A large bearded man stared

blankly. I heard muffled protests coming from a gagged little girl. A pink tinged added some color to her tear-stained cheeks. She leaned forward dejectedly and her black

hair veiled her conflicting emotions. Locke grabbed her long hair and she yelped. "We must help her!" I yelled at Eli. The Shane gestured for me to keep it down. "We need a

plan first, Mike, "Trixie whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, "What about this plan?" Pronto opened his mouth to shout something, but it was whipped away by the wind as I

bolted towards the trio. The girl glanced at me and her eyes lit up with hope and a bit of, relief? "Hey! Mike! Wait up!" Eli shouts after me. I swerved my Mecha sideways to

avoid a red slug with a trail of red and black energy. "What the?!" I yelled as a red and black Rammstone flew past me as Eli shot Burpy at them. "Mike Go! Get the girl" Eli

yelled I knotted my head in (you got it) motion and revved the engine on my Mecha beast and went to get her when "Lode don't let them get away" yelled Locke and as Lode

was about fire his slug "Mike here! Eli yelled as he threw a blaster to me I caught it and loaded Sparx in it when the sound of a blaster being fired and the sound of a Slug

hitting velocity are heard and both Locke and Lode got shocked by Sparx's attack. "Leave the girl and this cavern, oh and when you see Dr. Blakk tell him I said to leave this

caver and it's people alone!." I warned them as they ran off on their mecha beasts "Thank you some much for saving me" The little black-haired girl said as she peeked from

behind my back "It's what I do kid, I can't stand people who just kidnap a kid for ransom" I said "She's right though Mike you did good" Eli Stated as the red and black slugs

showed up out of the grass "Ok Doc your up" Eli said to his Boon doc and after it turned the slugs back normal Eli took them and brought them over to me "Here Mike I think

these slugs are safer with you than with Locke and Lode don't you think so" Eli Stated "Yeah definitely wouldn't you agree Sparx" I said as Sparx jumped back on my shoulder

"Eep eep" Sparx squeaked to the slugs and then all at once they jumped on Shadow's head and then into the back pack that Eli gave me "Hey Mike are you free tonight" she

asked "For a date sure Brodie I'll be back to get you ok" I said "Ok then, hey Trixie can you help me with something" Brodie asked Trixie "Sure Brodie no problem" Trixie

answered.

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Date.


	3. The Date

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter three: The Date

"So you think she'll like my present Eli" I said as I got on my mecha beast "Well I'm sure she'll like that Fandango slug Mike" Eli stated as he gave me a thumbs "Good luck

bro you'll probably need it" Kord said as he also gave me a thumbs up. "Ok let's do this ready Sparx" I asked my Tazerling as he jumped onto my shoulder "Let's do this" I

stated with confidence in my voice. "You sure Mike will like this Trixie?" Brodie asked as she put the last bit of her make-up on "Trust me Brodie when you give this to he'll be all yours"

Trixie stated as Brodie put the present on her Mecha beast. "Wish me luck Trixie" Brodie asked as she went off to meet me at Snowdance Cavern. "Mike you're here"

Brodie said as I arrived on my mecha "Yeah sorry it took me so long Pronto gave a map with short cut to here so it took longer than I thought" I stated "Oh that's ok the

movie hasn't started so….Oh! And I got you a gift" She stated as she handed me a present box slug hopped on to it "A Boon Doc slug thanks Brodie and I have a present for

you as well come on out little guy" I said as the Fandango slug I got come out of my backpack. "Oh! Mike he's so cute thank you" Brodie said as the slug jumped onto her

shoulder the Boon Doc Jumped into my hand "Welcome to my team little guy I think I'll name you Boon how's that sound" I asked "Eep Eep" Boon Squeaked "Ok now for the

box" I stated as I began to unwrap it and then when I opened it I couldn't believe it "Wow Brodie I…I don't know what to say except thank you for the blaster and the slug" I stated as I

held a crimson and blue-gray blaster it looked similar blaster design to Dr. Blakk's multi-shot

Harbinger Firestorm blaster except for the color and the blue slug energy it looked much more cooler than Blakk's. "What kind is it Brodie it looks like Dr. Blakk's almost?" I

asked "Well in a way it is the same design except yours can be multi-shot but if you remove the clip it becomes a single shot at least that what Red hook told me and it's called the Striker Burst storm" Brodie said as the

movie started. Two hours later "That movie was good huh Mike" Brodie asked as we were on our way out of the cavern "Yeah it was good, but the best thing was watching it with you" I stated

which made her blush when all of sudden there was an explosion and when the smoke had cleared "Mike, help me please!" Brodie yelled. "Shut it you, listen up

kid you got a choice the girl for that troublesome slug of yours" Locke stated as he looked right at Sparx "Mike no don't do it I'm not worth it please!" Brodie yelled in a pleading

manner. "Sorry Brodie but to me both you and Sparx are important to me so I'll save one right now and the other later" I said as Lode walked over and took Sparx from me

then Locke threw Brodie at me and shot a ghouled Hop Rock at the ground to make a smoke screen as they running away "Sparx don't you worry pal I'll save you too pal I

promise!" I yelled. As soon as Brodie and I got back to the Hideout "Mike what happened Bro" Kord asked "Yeah Mike you look like you two got jumped by Locke and Lode and Brodie looks

like they took her hostage…hey Mike uh where's Sparx" Eli said "Actually Eli that's exactly what happened and Locke told me I had to choose my slug or Brodie and I chose Brodie

but I told Sparx that I'd save him and that's what I'm going to do argh" I stated as a sharp pain hits me in the leg. ""You're not saving anyone,Mike. Let Eli and the others do

it.I've got to tend to your leg, ok?"" Brodie said as she put her hand on my hand. "Ok Brodie you win but Eli be careful because if he's turned into a Ghoul odds are he'll be

stronger than the others" I stated as Brodie was wrapping a bandage around my leg "Ok Mike we'll keep that in mind ok" Eli stated I knotted my head.

To be continued in Chapter 4: Unbreakable bonds


	4. Unbreakable Bond

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter four: Unbreakable Bonds

"Ok Mike, you ready this is going to hurt ok baby" Brodie inquired with concern in her voice as she had her hand on a light green spike sticking in my leg "Brodie, babe I

know it's ok just pull it out on three ok" I stated as I reassured Brodie that it's ok. "Ok then one" Brodie said "Two" I stated as I braced for Brodie to pull the spike out "Three!

Brodie yelled as she pulled the spike out of my leg "AUGH! That hurts!" I yelled in pain as Brodie had pulled the spike out and wrapped a bandage around my leg. "Mike, we

have a problem" Eli stated as him and the others walked in with sadness on their faces, "Oh you mean more than the fact that I had a Dark Urchin spike in my leg!" I stated

in a loud manner "Mike will you stay still!" Brodie yelled as she hit my leg with her open hand "OUCH! Ok ok Brodie I'll stay still so what's the problem Eli" I said as I turned

my attention from Brodie who finishing up with the bandages on my leg "Sparx got Ghouled before we could get but we do know that Locke still has him though so we're

going back to Brodie's Cavern" Eli stated "Sparx…got…ghouled no! I promised him that I'd save him" I stated as I started crying "That is why you never get attached to the

ammo, Pronto never cries when loses a slug in a dual" Pronto stated then Brodie got up and slapped Pronto across the face "Sparx just isn't any ordinary slug to him, Mike

told me that him and Sparx grew up together so they have a deep bond deeper than the one that you and Burpy have probably Eli" Brodie stated as she looked at me then to

Eli. "You know Brodie's right Eli if anyone can reach Sparx in his ghouled state it's the slinger the he grew up with don't you agree" Trixie said as Brodie walked back over to

me and comforted me. "Mike, get your slugs and your blaster were all going to get Sparx back as a team" Eli stated as he put his hand on shoulder "You got it Eli" Stated as I

looked at my other slugs "You guys ready to save Sparx from being a ghoul like we saved you" I asked my slugs "Eep Eep" Rammo (Rammstone), Chilly (Frost Crawler),

Spiker (Dirt Urchin), Ferno (Lavalynx), Gasser (Flatulorhinkus), Boler (Polaro), Blue (Aquabeek), Buster (Armashelt), Sticky (Jellyish), Goopy (Lariat), Sinker (Sand Angler),

Leo (Bubbleleone), Cannon (Hop Rock), Chomper (Thresher), Weaver (Arachnet), Boon (Boon Doc), Floppy (Flopper), Forger (Forge Smelter), Driller (Diggrix), Impulse

(Xmitter), Nova (Flaringo), Flare (Phosphoro), Nuker (Grenuke), Rico (Speed Stinger), Shards (Geoshard), Sliver (Slick Sliver), Sonar (Slyren), Smokey (Gazzer),

Spooks (Fright Geist), Spot (Hover Bug), Cyclone (Tormato) and Vin (Vinedrill) all squeaked in agreement as they went in my back pack and the slug tubes on my belt.

"Let's do it" I stated as we all got on our mecha beasts as soon as we got to the cavern "There they are so what's the plan Mike" Eli asked as he walked along side me "I'm

going to get Locke to either let talk to him or get him to slug me with Sparx either way you look at it it's going to hurt but I know that Sparx is still in there I know it" I stated

as I started to go down the hill to were Locke and Lode are at when "Mike no you can't! Not with your hurt like it is" Brodie stated as she got in front of me with her mecha

beast with a teary eyed look "Brodie I'll be fine ok if I could take on this Black mecha I think I can take on Locke and Lode besides I'm not going down there alone I got my

slugs and you all to back me up just in case alright" I stated as I placed my hand on Brodie's cheek and brought her in for a kiss and then I started down the hill "Hey Dumb

and Dumber! You don't learn do you" I stated as I pointed my blaster with Buster in it "I also believe you have a friend of mine and I'm here to get him back" I stated as I

looked right Locke. "Oh do you mean this little guy right here" Locke said as he took Sparx off of his belt "Sparx! You ok" I yelled at Sparx and as Sparx turned to me

"rrrrrrrrrroooooooaaaaaaarrrrr!" Sparx roared "On three then" Locke inquired as he loaded Sparx into his blaster and aimed it at me as I aimed mine at him "One…..Two…THREE!" both Locke and I yelled as we fired our slugs Buster knocked Locke out and Sparx was heading right at me "AUGH!" I yelled as Sparx hit me right in the chest and I

wrapped my arms around my chest as Sparx jumped towards me and growled "Sparx I told you I'd save you and I kept my promise didn't" I whispered to Sparx as I passed

out from the impact "Mike no!" Brodie screamed as she and the others got there Sparx even though he was still ghouled he was shocking me trying to wake me up like he

normally did while he and I were growing up "Mike it's me come on baby please wake up….Mike…please…wake….up" Brodie said in between breathes tears pouring down her

face "Eli please help him" Brodie asked the Shane "I'll try Brodie, Doc you think you can do it heal both Mike and Sparx?" Eli asked his Boon Doc slug as he loaded him into his blaster.

"Brodie put Sparx in Mike's hand ok" Eli asked "Ok Eli, come on Sparx" Brodie stated as she placed Sparx in my hand I could hear the sound of a blaster being fired and a

slug hitting velocity "Mike please wake up please" Brodie thought when Doc was done healing I was woken up by a familiar jolt "YYYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Sparx I'm up ok!" I yelled as sat up "Wait Sparx! You're back to your old self!" I yelled in excitement as Sparx jump on to my hand then to my shoulder when "Mike you're ok!" Brodie yelled as she jumped into my arms and made me fall back "Don't you ever do that to me again ok" Brodie asked as I whipped the tears off her face "You got it Brodie" I stated

"I don't about you bro but I think I'm up for some slug sling at two goons right now" Kord Stated as he looked right at Locke and Lode "No Kord forget they know that

they can't win anyway right you two" I said as I looked right them "Eep eep eep" Sparx squeaked as he was jumping up and down shaking his fin-like arms at them in an

angry manner "Easy Sparx you'll get your chance to get them back ok" I stated as Locke and Lode ran off for the last time out of the Cavern

"Arugh" I said as collapsed to my knees from exhaustion "Easy Mike, we got you" Eli said as him Brodie helped me up to Shadow my black-fox Mecha beast "Ok guys let's go back to the hideout all of us" I stated as I looked at Sparx and then at Brodie "Yeah all of us" Brodie stated as she and I rode with our Mecha's side by side and holding each other's hand.

To be continued in Chapter 5: A Surprise


	5. A Surprise

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter Five: A Surprise

It's been a couple of months of fighting Dr. Blakk's goons, and going on rescue calls and me trying to have a steady relationship with Brodie and working on my slug slinging

as well so with no new calls we were all decided to take it easy and train. "You ready Mike, on three ok" Eli stated as he had his over the handle of his blaster that was on his

hip "Oh yeah Eli, on three and you're going to lose this friendly dual to me cause I've been training" I stated as I had my hovering over my blaster the Striker Burst storm

which was on the back of my belt at an angle for an easy and a quick draw. "One….Two…Three, dual!" Eli and I stated and yelled as we both grabbed our blasters and fired

our slugs "Let him have it Buster!" I stated after I fired Buster at Eli "Ok Bludgeon let's do this!" Eli stated as he fired Bludgeon at me. Even though Buster had gotten

stronger Bludgeon had easily beat him and was flying right me "Oh floppers" was all I could before Bludgeon had knocked me on my back. "Well I think that's another win for

me but I'm impressed Mike not just with Buster but all of your slugs have gotten stronger since you got them a couple of months ago and not to mention that you're going

asked Brodie to (muffled words)" Eli stated before I had Weaver cover his mouth webbing. "Ask me what Mike" Brodie inquired as turned from hers and Trixie's conversation

"Uh…..your slinging he wanted me to ask you how your slug slinging was doing that's all ha ha" I stated in a nervous manner "oh ok" Brodie stated as she and Trixie went

back to their conversation "Dude, you mean to tell me that you haven't asked her yet?" Eli inquired "Eli's right bro you not get a better chance you know that right." Kord

stated as walked over from giving all of the Mecha beasts their upgrades. "Yeah I know that you guys and your right now's as a good of time as any" I stated as I got up and

walked over to Brodie and kissed her on the cheeck and when she turned around "Mike, what is it baby" Brodie asked as she looked at me "Brodie you and me have been

together for a couple of months and I know you worry when I go with the gang to face Dr. Blakk and his goons so that's why" I stated as got on one knee and pulled a small

box out of my pocket "That's why I would honored if you would marry me Brodie?" I asked Brodie as I open the box and revealed a diamond ring that I bought with the gold I

saved up. "Oh Mike, I….I don't know what to say except yes….yes I'll marry you" Brodie answered as she started to cry she jumped into my arms and kissed me deeply and I

once again fell on my back when "Eli, we got a rescue call" Trixie yelled as she come running out of the hideout "Ok Trixie, let's go gang. Mike you coming" Eli stated as he

was looking back toward me and Brodie "Yeah dude I'll be right there. Brodie, babe I got to go ok" I stated as I placed my hand on her cheeck "Ok then Mike, I'll meet you

back at home ok" Brodie asked as she looked at me her emerald green eyes "Don't give that look I'll be back in time to start planning our wedding ok" I stated as Brodie was

looking into my brown eyes "You promise?" Brodie asked "Yeah I promise" I answered as I got onto my mecha beast Shadow "You sure Mike, why not stay with Brodie and

let us handle it" Eli inquired as we started out to the location of the call "It's just the Billy and his gang we can handle them can't we Sparx" I stated as I looked at my slug

"Eep Eep" Sparx squeaked "Well if it isn't the Shane Gang looks like you got a new member huh well he won't be in your gang when we're done with him" Billy stated as loaded a

Hop Rock into his blaster but before he could aim and fire it "Hey Billy, not to be rude but I got something I have to do so I'm going to end it this quick so Sparx your up" I

stated as I put the slug tube that Sparx was in into my blaster and before Billy could even say anything Sparx hit velocity and gave Billy quite a shock "How's that Eli" I asked

Eli as I turned my mecha around and started back to the rest of gang "Wow Mike, you and Sparx are improving you're almost as good as me almost" Eli stated as Sparx

jumped on my shoulder "Well Eli, I know I'm not as good as you are but I hope I be that good someday but right now I want to get back to Brodie ok" I stated as we headed back to

the hideout. "Ok Brodie so what's this surprise you had to show me babe" I stated as Brodie lead me to her house when the door opened I couldn't believe my eyes same

little girl that I saved from Locke and Lode was Brodie's adopted daughter "Daddy" Trini stated as she came running up to me and hugged me "I must

dreaming Sparx zap me" I stated as I looked at Sparx "Eep Eep" Sparx squeaked as he gave a little shock "Ouch! Nope not dreaming" I stated as kneeled down and picked

Trini up into arms and held Brodie's hand "Not only am I going to marry the women I fell in love at first sight Since I came to Slugterra but I've also got little girl as well man

life is great" I thought to myself. Little did I know that after mine and Brodie's wedding something was going to happen that would make me just as determined as Eli to stop

Dr. Blakk and his goons from ghoul anymore slugs once and for all.

To be continued in Chapter Six: The High Plains Monster pt.1


	6. The High Plains Monster pt1

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter Six: The High Plains Monster pt.1

It had a few weeks since Brodie and I got married and when I heard about the Unbeatable master "Dr. Blakk has to be stopped if isn't everyone will be danger including my

family and there's no way I'm going to let anything happen to my wife Brodie or to mine and Brodie's adopted daughter Trini she already lost her biological parents to

Dr. Blakk, but not she won't loose Brodie and I, that's a promise" I stated to myself as I looked out the dinning room window of mine and Brodie's house to see Trini playing

with her Hover Bug "Flutter, come here you" Trini stated as her and her Hover Bug Flutter were playing outside when

Brodie got back to the house after telling everybody lock their doors and to make sure that their slugs were secured before they go to bed "Trini, baby it's time for bed" Brodie

stated as she locked mine and hers mecha in the garage for the night. "Aw Mom, but I wanna play with Flutter some more can I bring him inside tonight please" Trini asked

as Brodie got to the door and open it "It depends on what your daddy says ok" Brodie stated as she turn and walked right into a kiss from me " Did everybody get their slugs secured Brodie"

I inquired as I rested my hands on Brodie's hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Yeah and our daughter has something to ask you honey" Brodie stated as she gave a

kiss "Ok then Trini, what is it that you want to ask me?" I asked Trini as she walked with Flutter on her shoulder "Daddy can Flutter, sleep with me tonight cause I'm tired

yet" Trini asked as she looked at me with her blue eyes. "I suppose it's ok but just for tonight ok baby girl" I stated as patted Trini on the head "Ok thank you Daddy, come

on Flutter let 's play in my room" Trini said as she hugged me and her and Flutter went to go play some more "Trini sure has grown on you huh Mike?" Brodie inquired as she

walked to me and kissed me on the lips "Well what can I say Brodie, I love kids but you want to know what I love more" I stated as brought Brodie in closer which made her

blush. "Let me guess is it me" Brodie stated she got in closer to me "You bet it is Mrs. Manning" I stated "(giggles) Ok then Mr. Manning you going to kiss me or what huh"

Brodie asked as she and I were about to kiss when "EEEEWWWW! Gross" Trini yelled as she was sitting on steps to the second

floor "Trini, I thought you and Flutter were playing" I stated I looked at Trini. "I was but I thought I saw the monster again outside my window again Daddy" Trini stated

"Let's go take care of our daughter first ok" Brodie stated as she looked at Trini then back to me "Yeah I think we better I'll get the flashlight" I stated as Brodie went upstairs

with Trini to her bedroom I was right behind them with the flashlight in hand "See Trini, there's nothing there ok" Brodie stated as I shined the light out the window "Ok then

thanks Mommy, and Daddy" Trini stated as she hugged us both and got in bed Flutter landed right beside her head as they both fell asleep as Brodie and I walked out the door

and turned her bedroom light off there was hissing sound coming from the woods.

To be continued in Chapter Seven: The High Plains Monster pt.2


	7. The High Plains Monster pt2

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter seven: The High Plains monster pt.2

The next night it was the same as last night except it was my turn to go through and make sure that everybody had their slugs secured and their doors locked "Trini, say

goodnight to Flutter and the other slugs cause it's time for bed" Brodie yelled to Trini in kind manner as Trini was playing with not just Flutter but also with Spot as well "Aw

Mom, but I wanna play with Flutter, and Daddies slugs please?" Trini inquired as she looked at Brodie "Trini, your father will be here any minute so you know the rules when

he comes in so do you ok baby girl" Brodie stated to Trini and when Trini she saw me coming up to the house for the night "Daddy, Daddy is it ok if Flutter sleeps with me

again tonight please?" Trini asked me with her blue eyes looking at me "Trini, not tonight ok see I'm not even bringing in Sparx tonight they need their rest and so do you

baby girl" I stated as picked Trini up as she was yawning. "Sparx, I'll see you guys tomorrow alright rest up and be safe" I stated as I turned the power fence on "See you in

the morning Flutter" Trini stated as she doze off to sleep in my arms. "I knew she had to be tired I'll take Trini on to bed Mike could you go her please" Brodie stated as she

took Trini out of my arms "Sure Brodie, I'll go get it" I stated as I went back outside to get Trini's hat when I got to the slug coral when I Sparx and the other slugs squeaking

in scared manner "Easy guys it's just me" I stated as bent down and picked up Trini's when I heard Sparx Squeaking "Sparx, are you guys ok….WHAT THE FLOPPPERS!" I

yelled as looked up and there was a monster that was transparent and big with long legs like a giant spider "Mike, honey what is it you ok I heard you yelling?" Brodie

inquired as she stepped out of the house check on me "Brodie, get back in the house and get Flare for me now!" I yelled as I was running to the house with Trini's hat in my

hand and the monster on my tail. "Mike, honey here catch!" Brodie yelled as she threw Flare to me "Alright Flare, light it up!" I yelled as I shot Flare at the monster and once

Flare hit velocity and when he use his flash move on it the monster fled into the woods. "Brodie" I stated as Brodie came running up me and wrapped her arms around me

"Mike, what should we do honey that thing will be back" Brodie asked as she looked at me but my attention was on the tree line "Call Eli, Brodie I'm done letting this thing

terrorize my home and my family" I stated as Brodie did just as I said "Ok then Mike, we'll deal with this monster ok dude" Eli stated as he and I fist bumped. "Ok Eli, Then I'll stay here with Trini while Brodie takes you to the cavern hall" I stated as I sat beside of Trini who had Flutter laying on her lap drain of its energy "Daddy, is flutter going to be ok?"

Trini asked as she rested her head against me "Yeah baby girl I'm positive he'll be fine I know Eli, and the others will do what they can to stop it" I stated as put my

hand on Trini's head. Thankfully Eli, me, Brodie and the rest of the people in the cavern and even Stalker made a stand against it and won once it fell the energy it drained

was released and returned to both the people and the slugs it drained. Including Flutter which made Trini and Brodie and I happy and for the first time in months the cavern

was finally at peace.

To be continued in Chapter eight: Evolution


	8. Evolution

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter Eight: Evolution

"Brodie, Eli just called he wants me to meet him and the other at a cavern he says it's urgent I'll be back as soon as I can ok" I stated as ran off on my mecha. "Be careful

honey ok" Brodie asked with concern in her voice "I'll be ok Brodie, right Sparx" I stated as I looked at Sparx who was had a tough look on his face "Mike, over here!" Trixie

waved as I got to the cavern they were at and when we walked into the jail I couldn't believe my eyes "So you're finally behind bars huh" I stated as Sparx, Buster, and

Weaver jumped to the floor Sparx went into the cell and blew a raspberry as Blakk tried to step on Sparx he jumped out of the cell and Buster and Weaver were holding

Sparx back "You can't keep me in here forever" Blakk stated as he looked at us "Actually Blakk yeah we can your days of Ghouling slugs are over Blakk" I stated as I pointed

my blaster at him "You think so huh?" inquired as he looked at the window and when we all looked at the same window "Oh floppers!" I yelled as I ran outside and got on my

mecha to go chase down the guy down when "Mike, forget about it he' long gone and he probably sent for back up so we got to take Blakk to stalagmite seventeen and quick

"Eli stated as we hooked up the jail cell and began our journey to put Blakk away for good when "Uh guys there's something big coming up behind us and its coming fast" I

stated as I looked behind me and saw a black vehicle "HAHA it's called Titan and your about to find out why" Blakk stated from the cell "Hey Kord, any chance we could try

those upgrades yet" Eli asked as he caught up to Kord "Not yet bro" Kord stated "Come on Kord you know I got a lot to live for so, CAN WE PLEASE USE THE UPGRADES

NOW!" I stated and yelled as I revved the engine on Shadow "Not yet but if you and Eli could take care Quentin first that'd be great!" Kord yelled "Leave it to us Kord, Mike

you ready for a twin double-barrel move" Eli inquired as he loaded Burpy and Banger in it "Sure am Eli, Rammo, Shards it's time for a double barrel move" I stated as Rammo

and Shards went into my own double barrel "Fire bolder" Eli yelled as he fired his slugs "Crystal barrage" I yelled as I fired my slugs and when they fused they easily beat

Titan and as we got into a cave "Well Kord, can we try the upgrades now" I asked as I caught up to Kord "Sure but you guys and girl might want to put these on first" Kord

stated as he tossed me, Eli, and Trixie helmets "Cool" I stated "Ok everyone push your green buttons" Kord stated in excitement "Ok guys you heard him let's do it" I stated

as we all pushed our green buttons on our mecha beasts Eli's mecha turned into a dirt bike, Trixie's turned into a dune buggy, Kord's also turned into a dirt bike but a bigger

version, Pronto's turned in a three wheeled dirt bike like thing, and mine turned into a four-wheeler ATV with a fox head "Floppers! This awesome hey guys check this out!" I

yelled as I revved the engine and popped a wheelie "Cool Mike" Eli stated and so we all took turns doing tricks after we jumped Copper Canyon and then we were heading

around the corner there was some rubble in the way "Mike, you ready to do this?" Eli inquired as he and revved our mecha beast's engines as the speedometers reached a

hundred miles per hour Sparx and Burpy started to glow "Do it Burpy!" Eli yelled "Go Sparx!" I yelled as both Eli and I fired our blasters our slugs reached velocity and

changed and they were both much stronger "Wow I guessed they're now uh Mega-morphed huh Mike" Eli asked "Yeah I guessed they did way to go Sparx" I stated as my

Tazerling went on my shoulder later on we got Blakk to stalagmite seventeen "Hey I'm gonna head back to Brodie and tell her the good news ok" I stated as I got back onto

my mecha and started back home to my family to tell Brodie the good news little did I know that Brodie had good news of her own to tell me.

To be continued in Chapter nine: Good news


	9. Good news

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter nine: Good news

"Brodie, I've got good news" I stated as I walked into the house "Well I've got good news as well" Brodie stated as she held her stomach "Ok Brodie you go first then" I sated

"No you go first honey" Brodie stated as sat down beside me "Blakk is finally behind bars it's over" I stated "That's great news Mike, now it's my turn" Brodie stated in

excitement as she place my hand on her stomach "Mike, I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby" Brodie stated as she looked at me with excitement in her eyes "I'm going to be

a dad ha ha Brodie that's even greater news honey" I yelled in excitement "I haven't told Trini yet though you we should?" Brodie asked "Of course we should we're a family and

families don't keep secrets within the family ok" I stated "Tell me what Daddy?" Trini asked as she walked down the steps from her nap "Hey baby girl guess what" I inquired to

Trini "What Daddy?" Trini asked "Mommy's pregnant Trini" Brodie stated with a smile on her face "I'm going to be a big sister yay" Trini stated in excitement but I didn't know

that at the same time that Brodie gave me the news Dr. Blakk escaped from jail with four other Dark Baines but after we head to a Cavern we discover something really bad.

Mega-Morphed Ghouls the and his goons find out a way to mega-morph his ghouls.

To be continued in chapter ten: Final Fight


	10. Final Fight

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter Ten: Final fight

Chapter Ten: Final fight

"So let me get this straight Blakk is using ghouls as a power source for some kind of drill" I asked as I was tuning up Shadow "Yeah pretty much Mike I think he's drilling into

the Deep Caverns" Eli answered as he was fishing up the on his mecha "Well I don't care what happens I'm not going to let my new home be taken without a fight Eli, I've

got a family with a baby on the way I'm not handing Slugterra over without a fight" I stated as I put Shadow back on the ground and took the crane-like claw off "Mike's right

bro well expected for the whole (baby on the way) thing we got stop Blakk" Kord stated "First things first Kord, Mike you got to see which of your slugs can handle the

accelerator and Mega-Morph" Trixie stated as she looked at me "I've already done that Trixie, ok guys roll call. Sparx, Blue, Buster, Chilly, Gasser, Rammo, Weaver, and Vortex" I stated

as my slugs lined up as I had called their names "Wow Mike, so already got them to Mega-Morph huh" Eli inquired "Yeah but Eli, our two healer slugs are still with the shadow

at the gate" I stated as we all mounted up on our mecha beasts "I know Mike, that's why I'm giving this special task to Pronto "WHAT! Why must Pronto go?" Pronto asked in

fear "Unless you want to go with them and I'll do the task" I offered "No Pronto will do it" Pronto said as he headed off in other direction "Alright Eli, were with you man" I

stated as we reached Dr. Blakk's place "Thanks Mike" Eli stated as we stopped at the top of a hill "It just you me Blakk leave my friends out of this" Eli yelled "Oh it will be

just you and Eli Shane and then once you fall your friends will follow" Blakk yelled as his accelerator on his blaster started up "Mike, you want to do the honors?" Eli asked me

as I revved Shadows engine and stopped right next to Eli "It would be my pleasure Eli. LET'S SLUG IT OUT!" I yelled as we all charged down the hill dodging ghouls left and

my mecha being a fox-type could dodge ghouls a lot easier than Trixie's Boomer and Eli's Lucky "Ok Sparx you ready?" I asked Sparx but before I could load him load him up

"Hop Jack incoming!" I yelled as it hit behind us Trixie, Kord, and I all three went flying when "KORD! Look out Dark Urchin incoming" Trixie yelled as the ghoul mega-

morphed giant light green spikes had impaled first Kord's mecha Wyatt "My beautiful mecha, oh now you did it" Kord stated in anger as he picked his mecha up and threw it

and Nacho and so they fought hand to hand "MIKE! Heads up another Dark Urchin incoming" Trixie yelled as she was hiding behind some rocks "SHADOW NO! Ok now that

tears it first I get a Dark Urchin spike in the leg and now my mecha gets a spike in the same leg. IT'S PAYBACK TIME SPARX, BUSTER LET'EM HAVE IT! And make it hurt" I

stated and yelled as I fired Sparx and Buster at Locke and Lode "Oh no!" was all Locke and Lode could say before Sparx shocked Locke and Buster busted Lode then Pronto

showed up with the Shadow clan and the tide of the battle outside ended and then we headed inside to help Eli out "Why are you smiling?" Blakk asked "Because we're here

that's why" I stated as the two portals met Dark Baines started jumping out of the portal and as we were fighting "I'm going to need more Slugs?" Trixie inquired "I'm gonna

need a doctor" Kord stated as jumped to dodge an attack by the (High plains monster) "Argh! Make that two doctors Kord" I stated as I dodged a Dark Baine attack "Wait

now I remember the Shadow Clan also gave these" Pronto yelled as he held two familiar Boon doc slugs "Doc, Boon" Eli and I yelled in unison as Pronto threw them to us

"Welcome back buddy" Eli stated to Doc as Doc went into the slug tube in Eli's blaster "Hey pal" I stated to Boon as Boon did the same thing Doc did "Ready Mike?" Eli asked

"Oh yeah" I stated as Eli and I both aimed our blasters at the drill "A healer! NO!" Blakk stated as Eli and I fired our slugs at the drill and then when all the ghouls were cured

"Yeah! That's my slug!" I yelled in excitement. As soon as all the Dark Baine and Blakk were sent to the Deep Caverns and Eli got out of the portal just as it closed for good

we all met at the drop Brodie, Myself, Trini, Kord, Trixie, and Pronto all thought that Eli was going to leave but after he sealed the to the surface. We're all hugging in a group

hug when "Today's the day Shane Gang today the Hoola Gang will beat you" Billy stated as "Like I always say Slugs before hugs. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pronto says and yells as we all got on our mecha beasts and charged at the Hoola Gang "Let's Slug it out!" I stated as I fired Sparx and Sparx Mega-morphed.

To be continued in chapter eleven: Next generation


	11. Next Generation

Slugterra: New Kid on the block

Chapter Eleven: Next Generation

Nine months have passed since the threat of Dr. Blakk was quelled it was a nice quiet day Sparx and I were relax in a hammock when "MIKE, BABE I NEED YOU NOW IT'S TIME!" Brodie yelled with caused me to fall out of the hammock and go

running into the house "What do you mean it's time?" I asked as I looked at Brodie and saw puddle "I mean it's time for the baby" Brodie answered "Oh ok hang on Brodie, Trini I need you and flutter to get the doctor for me ok" I inquired "Why

Daddy?" Trini asked "Because Mommy's having the baby sweetie" Brodie yelled to Trini "Ok I'll be back" Trini stated as she went and got the doctor who was also a woman. After what seemed like hours with one last push from Brodie "waaahhh

waaaaaahhhh" cried the infant "Mike, Brodie congratulations it's a girl" stated the doctor as she handed the baby to Brodie "So what are you two going to name her"

Trixie asked "We had thought about it and her name is Lily Manning. "Doesn't your baby have an off switch she is hurting my molenoid ears!" Pronto stated as he

cover up his ears "Sorry Pronto, I don't know what's wrong with her she just won't stop crying" Brodie stated as she was cradling her "I got an idea Brodie Sparx, Spike you're up" I stated as my Tazerling

and Dirt Urchin jumped down on to Brodie's stomach and then to went to Lily and Sparx touched Spiker and shocked him it made Lily laugh and when she was asleep

she always had to have the new born Dirt Urchin with her and they slept together just Sparx and me "That's daddy's little girl" I stated as I kissed her goodnight and

turned the lights off and went to bed myself.

The End


End file.
